Seiya Aido/Homepage Lines 3
|3Jan1= Producer, we should go skiing together! With matching skiwear! |3Jan2=Mochi is so delicious~! I love eating it together with soy sauce and nori leaves! |3Jan3=Happy new year! Let's go to Hatsunode together!Hatsunode is the first temple visit of the year |3Mar1= Maybe it's because it became warm, but I'm getting sleepy during class... Yawn~ |3Mar2= I'll become a "Scarf Boy" like Akira! What do you think? |3Mar3=Kanata's mother gave me Hina arare! |3Mar4= Receiving chocolate from you makes me really happy. Hehe! |3Mar5 = My return gift for you is... kiss. Hehe, did you think it was gonna be a hug? |3Apr1= I went to see the Xiaxiongmao Yuugi movie with Tatsumi! Chaoyang was so cool~! |3Apr2=Satsuki! Are you playing badminton? Let me join too~! |3Apr3= Hero of Justice, Star Fenix arrived! I will HUG the world. |3May1= What is this "May blues" everyone is talking about?... Eh? It's an illness where you become like Futami? |3May2= There's a really huge Kabuto helmet in the Japanese room! Tsubaki-san said that he was the one that got it! |3May3=It's Samurai's day! Can I appear while wearing a helmet? |3Jun1= I'm going to buy summer clothes with everyone! I'll ask Akira to choose my outfit! |3Jun2= Look! It's an umbrella shaped like a katana! Hehe, isn't it cool~! |3Jul1 = Summer! Sea! Let's go swimming together, Producer! |3Jul2 = When I swam in the cold water of the courtyard waterway, Aoi told me I was like a dog! |3Jul3= I wished for all the I-Chus to become real idols! |3Aug1 = I wonder how the sound of festival music can make me so excited! |3Aug2 = Kanata told me passionately that when it's hot like this, you gotta eat meat! |3Sep1=The tsukimi dangos that Akira makes are the best! |3Sep2=I asked Tsubaki-san, Issei and Rabi about which one of them eats the most, but instead of answering they started a match. |3Oct1= Satsuki told me to dress as the sun for Halloween but, how do I do that? |3Oct2= It's starting to become cold so I got Gonzaburo a new hat! |3Oct3= Iiif youuu doooon't giiive meeee sweeeeetssssss..... I'LL EAT YOU! GAO! |3Nov1= There's so much of Kokoro's purchases~ Will he wear all of that clothing he bought? |3Nov2= The principal was grilling roasted sweet potato in the courtyard! Kanata and I went together to go get some! |3Dec1= This year's over too. When we're together, it goes by in the blink of an eye. |3Dec2= Akira and Kanata are whispering. I want to be included too! |3Dec3= I will become the Producer's Santa Claus! |3Dec4= Thank you for this year! Stay by my side next year as well! |3Feb1= The president made a field used for snowball fights at the school! |3Feb2= RabiRabi, where are youuu? Wh- He's buried in the snow!? |Clip3Jan1 = |Clip3Jan2 = |Clip3Jan3 = |Clip3Feb1 = |Clip3Feb2 = |Clip3Feb2 = |Clip3Mar1 = |Clip3Mar2 = |Clip3Mar3 = |Clip3Mar4 = |Clip3Mar5 = |Clip3Apr1 = |Clip3Apr2 = |Clip3Apr3 = |Clip3May1 = |Clip3May2 = |Clip3May3 = |Clip3Jun1 = |Clip3Jun2 = |Clip3Jul1 = |Clip3Jul2 = |Clip3Jul3 = |Clip3Aug1 = |Clip3Aug2 = |Clip3Sep1 = |Clip3Sep2 = |Clip3Oct1 = |Clip3Oct2 = |Clip3Oct3 = |Clip3Nov1 = |Clip3Nov2 = |Clip3Dec1 = |Clip3Dec2 = |Clip3Dec3 = |Clip3Dec4 = }} Category:Seiya Aido Category:Lines